Itsuki Koizumi
Itsuki Koizumi (古泉一樹 Koizumi Itsuki) is the fifth person to join the SOS Brigade, recruited by Haruhi Suzumiya because he fit with her idea of a "mysterious transfer student", after he was transferred into North High. He later reveals himself to Kyon as an esper, working for a group he only acknowledges as the "Organization". Though he was sent to North High by the Organization to observe Haruhi, he believes that it was Haruhi's will that really brought him there. Description Itsuki has a polite manner and likes to go into long lectures and explanations with very expressive hand gestures. In the light novels, he's described at being very bad at board games and cards, but in the anime it's Kyon who usually loses to him. Biography Itsuki becomes an esper three years prior to his transfer into North High, and is quickly taken in by the Organization. (According to Kyoko Tachibana, he in fact founded it.) Upon his transfer to the school, Haruhi "voluntarily arrests" Itsuki to be part of her SOS Brigade. As with Mikuru Asahina, who Haruhi considers the token "cute mascot" of the group, she sees Itsuki as the "mysterious transfer student" of the group. Having already heard from Yuki Nagato and Mikuru concerning their true identities (as an alien and time traveler respectively), Kyon approaches Itsuki about his true identity. Sure enough, Itsuki reveals that he is an esper working for a group he refers to as the "Organization". Itsuki goes on, informing Kyon that the higher-ups in the Organization believe that the world is simply a dream a certain being is seeing, who can only be described as God. This being is, of course, Haruhi Suzumiya. The reason behind Itsuki's smiling façade was to please Haruhi, and he urges Kyon to do the same. Aside from giving Kyon advice, Itsuki does not play a major role in any of the events until "Lone Island Syndrome", in which he stages a murder case in order to entertain Haruhi. Otherwise, Itsuki only watches from the sidelines and agrees to everything Haruhi says. In the same episode, due to his "distinguished service and dedication to the brigade," Haruhi Suzumiya promotes Itsuki Koizumi to Deputy Chief (Vice Leader). In The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, when Yuki creates an alternate world in which Itsuki is a normal human, he reveals that he has feelings for Haruhi and also states that he feels jealous, due to Kyon's relationship with Haruhi. In "Snow Mountain Syndrome", he helps Kyon solve a puzzle to save Yuki. In The Dissociation, he met briefly with Sasaki and her faction members Kyoko Tachibana and Kuyou Suou. Koizumi said and did little, but Tachibana seemed delighted to have met him. Shortly after receiving a phone call from a mysterious girl Saturday evening, Kyon contacted Koizumi. Koizumi already knew of Sasaki's group and wasn't surprised they would take action, although he believed the kidnapping in The Intrigues wasn't her idea and may have been a "weird idea" given to her by the time traveler. He said that Tachibana is rational, making her better than an ignorant ally. He further informed Kyon that Tachibana's group was similar to the Agency, having similar interests but different explanations for them. He said he had faith that his abilities had come from Haruhi. On Tuesday, he and Kyon had several discussions. In one, he told Kyon that incidences of closed space had been reduced, believing this was because Haruhi was recruiting new students for the SOS Brigade. In a later discussion, Koizumi suggested that perhaps he and Haruhi had been doing something like dating, which Kyon (who hadn't) strenuously denied. Koizumi told him it might be a good idea to do so, away from the rest of the Brigade, saying he wouldn't have anything against it. Kyon said that would be a disaster, Koizumi would have to fix the situation afterward, and that if he ever thought about it, he wanted Koizumi to literally slap him into being sensible. Koizumi said he would do so, but it was the opposite of what he wanted to see happen. Koizumi also warned Kyon that he was getting too "close" to Nagato. For instance, because he saw the mysterious time traveler as his enemy, then so did Nagato. Nagato's illness might create an opportunity for this time traveler, who may have known of this beforehand. He found out that Yasumi Watahashi is a product of Haruhi. In The Dissociation he spoke to Kyon after Sasaki called him to a meeting with her faction for the following Sunday morning. He said that Tachibana is from faction competing with the Agency, and that she could not enter closed spaces created by Haruhi. He also said that she and her group were not much different from the Agency, and had similar interests but different explanations for them. He said that Tachibana would not do anything violent at the meeting, and that she actually disapproved of it, but believed the "honeyed words" of the time traveler. In The Astonishment of Haruhi Suzumiya, he states that he will do anything in his power to help Yuki out of her ill state. Combined Timelines In The Astonishment second volume, he's seen together with Mikuru (big), fighting against Fujiwara and Kuyou Suou in order to protect Suzumiya. Fujiwara wanted Kuyou to kill her, but Itsuki snapped, saying they mustn't look down on this time period's people and prepared to fight with him to protect her. Itsuki told Kyon to get Haruhi, since Kyon is the prince, thus should protect the princess. At the end Kyon finally asked him if Mori-san is his superior, since he addresses her with honorifics, but she doesn't. He just said that Mori-san is Mori-san and they can address her as they like, avoiding to answer the question clearly. Powers Itsuki claims to be part of an organization that consists of espers who work together to fight off Shinjins and repress Haruhi's creation of closed space. As an esper, he can use psychic, supernatural powers, but generally only in the closed space (beyond being able to sense supernatural phenomena). In the anime, his powers derive two special attacks, named "Second Raid" and "Fumoffu", names of the two sequels of the Full Metal Panic! series. In the novels, his "attacks" are unnamed. Relationships with SOS Brigade members Haruhi Suzumiya His attitude towards Haruhi is ambiguous, given that he agrees to everything Haruhi says to keep her happy; however, in The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, the alter-Itsuki reveals that he has feelings for Haruhi. It is unknown if these feelings relate to the real Itsuki. The real Itsuki, does, however, reveal to Kyon alone that he finds Haruhi 'charming' and felt envious of Kyon when Haruhi stayed at his side the whole time at the hospital. Kyon Itsuki considers Kyon a trustworthy place to give information, but often invades his personal space. He often seems disappointed by Kyon's nonchalant or irritated attitude. Itsuki has even complained that Kyon's attitude toward him resulted in mockery at "the office". He believes Haruhi only listens to Kyon and expects him to "stabilize" her emotions in order to prevent the creation of sealed space. In The Intrigues he admitted being envious about Kyon's time traveling trips, having taken a lot of interest in them, and complaining that Kyon would do things without him. Koizumi offered to turn Kyon into an esper (which Kyon firmly turned down). He also mentioned how he was spending less time helping Kyon with various Haruhi-related problems, but (along with other Agency members) helped him when Mikuru was kidnapped by a rival organization. Mikuru Asahina Itsuki believes that the older Mikuru Asahina can not be trusted, but is willing to come to terms with her. He also apparently distrusts the younger Mikuru, believing she created a pleasing helpless facade to manipulate Kyon. However, in the light novel series, he later expresses that being part of the SOS Brigade is 'easier' for Mikuru as she 'doesn't need to change anything about herself,' and when Kyon mentions his previous stance on her, he outright tells him "You actually believed me?" There is also slight hostility between them as their factions have contradicting theories about Haruhi. Yuki Nagato Itsuki is able to track Yuki's development, although apparently not to the same extent as Kyon. He mentioned that Yuki rarely responds to his inquiries, but she often follows his instructions (which are based on Itsuki having a fairly high amount of knowledge of her abilities), such as getting her to destroy a fence in The Sigh or keeping track of time in Snow Mountain Syndrome. She sometimes answers factual questions which are beyond Kyon (most notably in ). He mentioned wishing to help her get new hobbies in , and supported Kyon (against Haruhi) when he told her she could visit the Computer Research Society in The Day of Sagittarius. Kyon noticed that Koizumi follows Nagato's every move. es:Itsuki Koizumi Category:Characters Category:The Agency